prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH24
is the 24th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis The episode starts with Yuka-senpai being driven to school, and she asks her driver to take her to junior high instead of high school. The driver said, that in high school retreats start today, but she doesn't care. She said to herself, that something is missing, but she can't realise what this feeling means. Meanwhile, Nagisa is late at school. Akane-san came, and took Hikari with her. She talked to Yoshimi-sensei, because she felt bad leaving Hikari alone she took her together. Then finally Nagisa came. She noticed Hikari, and Honoka said, that she'll explain her on board. When she gets on the bus, she sees Yuka-senpai inside. Honoka said, that she requested to go together with science club. Nagisa said, that it's ok. The more the merrier, but was scolded by Akane-san, who said, that this is training camp not a playground. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the villains are worried about Baldez, because he didn't returned back. Uraganos said, that he'll go and find out, breaking the handhold. Circulas started shouting on him. Everyone came at the camp. Nagisa began her training by sepparating first-years from second and third years. Senpais were training to pass and catch a ball, while first-years were training how to use their crosses correctly. Akane-san said, that Nagisa is more like a captain now. While training them, Nagisa remembered previous battle, and got hitted by the ball. She saw Yuka-senpai standing and watching them. She offered her to come and play lacrosse, but she refused. Meanwhile, the science club girls were preparing to observe the sun, and Honoka with Yurika noticed, that Yuka-senpai is gone. Yuriko wondered, why did she came, because she belonged to so many clubs she barely showed her face. Then first-graders started talking about Yuka-senpai. Meanwhile, Yuka-senpai was walking through the kitchen, and heard some first-graders talking about her. They said, that she was awesome here, that she was in so many clubs. Other girl said, that she heard from her sister in high school, that she is still Madonna there. After the girls went away, she came to Hikari. Hikari said, that Nagisa talked a lot about her, saying, that she was a great senpai, that she gets all fired up when she's near and that she really likes her. Then yuka-senpai went away, saying it's too hot there. Meanwhile, Mipple and Meppele were sleeping and dreaming. Mipple and Mepple were in the Garden of Light, and were about to come to each other, when zakenna appeared. Mepple took his sword to defend Mipple, but giant Porun stepped on him. In reality, Porun was waking up Mepple, because he wanted to play with someone. Back at the lacrosse field, Akane-san said, that Nagisa has improved a lot, and Nagisa said, that Akane-san's speed wasn't slower. Yuka0senpai was watching them, and couldn't get Hikari's words out of her head. Then lacrosse ball rolled near her, and she picked it up. Nagisa said, that she wants to play lacrosse after all. Someone lended her uniform, and she prepared to play. She was really good, even though it was her frst time. She and Nagisa started playing so much, that she even didn't noticed, that her hair got all messed up. Suddenly, everything became blurry, and Nagisa fainted. The doctor came, and said, that it was stress and lack of sleep. Honoka thought, that she was making the training schedule all night. Then a girl came and said, that dinner is ready. Honoka and Hikari decided to stay and watch over Nagisa. Yuka-senpai went to eat, but she had no appetite and left half of her food. Meanwhile, everyone were watching over Nagisa, and she started sleep-talking, wondering what to choose - Chocolate cake or Chocolate parfait. Then Yuka-senpai knocked, making Mipple and Mepple transform to their commune forms and Porun still in his real form to hide under her bed. Seekun flew over her bed. She came, and said, that she finished eating, and wants to change places. Honoka agreed, and she with Hikari left. She said, that when she entered high school she tried many things, but something was missing. Probably, because there wasn't anybody who stood up to her. While she was acting like Madonna, Nagisa acted naturally. She was jealous of her, and, inside her heart she just wanted to be herself, just like her. She came here, because she wanted Nagisa to cheer her. Then Porun said, that he's scared, making Mepple to calm him. Yuka-senpai got scared. Then Nagisa woke up, and Yuka-senpai thought it was her talking. Then all 3 mascots started talking again, saying, that they feel dark power. Yuka got scared. Nagisa said, that she didn't heared anything, pressing Porun's mouth with her foot. She opened the window, and the sky got dark. Yuka-senpai fell asleep, just like everyone else. Nagisa went outside and met Honoka and Hikari. She gave Honoka Mipple. They went outside, and Uraganos was standing there on a lamp. He asked, what have they done to Baldez, and the girls asked him to leave Garden of rainbows alone. He said, that he can't do that, because they are interested in Pretty Cure's power, and a lamp Uraganos was standing on broke down. He summonned zakenna from the bus. Porun got scared and went to Hikari. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. They started attacking, but zakenna punched them. Black said, that she'll show him their new power. She got her hand up, and shouted for bracelet to come. Nothing happened. Uraganos thought, that they tricked him, and made zakenna attack them. Seekun came, and said for them to wish the power with their hearts. The girls wished it and the Garden of rainbows listened to their pray. The field became all golden, and the girls received their bracelets. Then the girls used Marble Screw Max with the word Sparkle. Later, everyone were eating, when they missed Nagisa and Yuka-senpai. They both came arguing, with everyone staring at them. Later, Yuka-senpai left. Honoka said, that she probably came just to see Nagisa. She couldn't believe it. While going back, Yuka-senpai said, that she'll come back later to bother Nagisa again when she'll need some cheering. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Uraganos *Circulas *Odajima Yuka *Fujita Akane *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes